


Prompt for Sasuke's birthday

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: “Does this feel good?” Sasuke asks, and Orochimaru gets aroused. Tumblr prompt: Send me a NSFW sentence and I’ll come up with a scene.





	Prompt for Sasuke's birthday

“Does this feel good?”

“S-sasuke,” Orochimaru pants, “Fuck me up.”

With Sasuke’s hands running over his body, Orochimaru is soon crying with relief. The tears roll down his face. They collect at his chin, and drip-drop onto the bed.Thy make grey circles on the sheets.

This must be the best massage he’s ever had. Sasuke’s fingers dig into both sides of his spine. With every pushing motion, it releases waves of tension. He is so relaxed around Sasuke-kun that he can let everything out. He can be weak. He can be used. He can be pushed to the bed face-down and sat on.

Sasuke’s seated on the back of Orochimaru’s thighs. He feels heavy. He pulls his hand back, and goes in for another long stroke. “Do you like this?”

“Oh yeeessss~,” he moans, and threads of saliva connect his lips. His face is burning red.

“You like it when I do this?” Sasuke slides his hand up to the back of Orochimaru’s neck. He grabs it.

The clench is a switch. It creates a lock down. Suddenly Orochimaru can’t get up. He feels trapped. With one kunai, his throat could be cut. But Sasuke has only one hand, and that hand is pushing him down. This knowledge is a solace.

Now the lethal threat is gone, the remaining feeling is that of ownership. Sasuke-kun owns him here. Sasuke controls him with a grasp. They had never talked about why Orochimaru had a custom-made leather collar for Sasuke. This reaction reveals his attitude. Being caged by Sasuke… is like being cared for. He trusts Sasuke, and the relaxation returns tenfold. Now not even his body’s movement is limit, but choices are taken from him, too. All what is left is the sole option to experience whatever Sasuke does to him.

It’s the deepest form of trust, this submission.

It’s a voice of memories that says: _“Have you never been broken in? Good… that will make this much sweeter.”_

Gods, he’s raging hard all of a sudden, and he could climax at the smallest touch. It’s not even a conscious decision when Orochimaru moves his relaxed muscles: he grinds his ass up against Sasuke’s crotch. Then he pushes down, sandwiching his own cock between his tummy and the mattress.

He moans softly. He presses his face into the mattress to muffle it. He breathes in and smiles: “Thank you for the massssage.” He says with a muffled voice: “I think this is plenty enough for today… - unlesss you want birthday treatment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, because comments are the reason I upload my writings here.


End file.
